


【5VD】Everything has a reason

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *是突发。*本来只想写醉酒沙雕，为何会变成这个亚子*没逻辑，私设成山*ooc警告*开头有隐约nk





	【5VD】Everything has a reason

**Author's Note:**

> *是突发。  
*本来只想写醉酒沙雕，为何会变成这个亚子  
*没逻辑，私设成山  
*ooc警告  
*开头有隐约nk

但丁喝醉了。  
这可算得上是震惊两界的惊世奇闻！至少尼禄以前从没见过他的海量叔叔喝醉过。他记忆里有不少伙计曾经企图在酒吧挑战但丁酒量的极限，但是目前还没有一个人成功过。  
然而现在这位传奇的恶魔猎人，多次拯救世界的英雄人物正像只死猪一般睡倒在他家饭桌子上。呼吸平稳，眉眼舒展，甚至还有那么点儿微小的鼾声，老天，看起来睡得很不错的样子，就是怎么喊都喊不醒。  
尼禄苦恼地抓了抓头发。姬丽叶已经去给维吉尔打电话了。他想着这事儿或许同他们今天的任务有关系。  
他的好叔叔闲来无事从事务所晃过来，声称自己最近无聊到发慌，顺带高调宣布他要加入尼禄今晚讨伐恶魔的行列来打发时光。事实上他这一阵子无聊的次数有点多了，毕竟这已经是他这几个月里第二次出现在他家门口或者房车外，佛度那离红墓不算太远，但也绝没有到无聊就能跑来消遣的程度。以至于尼禄甚至开始怀疑他的两位长辈是不是又吵架了，毕竟他听说兄弟俩曾经有过很多不愉快的经历，而且在那之前他们三人团聚的时候他的爸爸和叔叔还在企图杀死对方。  
不过这些事儿并不能直接问但丁，他一定不会说的。  
所以情况就是，他们俩一起去了任务地点，但丁一如既往心不在焉地削一旁冒出来的恶魔，兼顾心不在焉地和他扯淡顺带换着法子抢他的猎物，然后在任务最后的争夺战中被最大那头恶魔浇了一身的恶魔汁水。  
他俩都是。真见鬼。  
尼禄想他应该拒绝他的，这样他就可以完美无比地解决掉这个任务，不会弄脏一寸衣服，甚至还可以在回来后安稳地吃上一顿夜宵。而不是像这样，因为和比自己年长几十岁的叔叔开展无聊的争夺战而被恶魔吐一身黏兮兮的液体。那玩意儿真的很恶心。然后他和姬丽叶甚至需要包揽他叔叔弄脏的大衣。  
不过他想着或许这就是原因了，毕竟这是与平日唯一不同的地方。尼禄现在正谢天谢地他今天没喝酒，不然餐桌上就会出现两个醉鬼。虽然他还是不明白这恶魔毒素到底是跟酒精发生了什么奇妙的化学反应，才有本事让一位能够一口气可以喝干一个酒吧的半魔三杯就倒。  
当维吉尔带着他的次元移动门出现在他家客厅的时候但丁还没醒，这时候尼禄已经把他安放到沙发上了。  
他爸爸从那大空间里走出来时眉头皱得仿佛能夹死一只昆虫，看上去显然心情并不是很特别美妙，然而他似乎对但丁本身并没有什么敌意。尼禄观察着，企图能从他爸爸的脸上看出什么蛛丝马迹，后来他放弃了，维吉尔有时候比但丁更加难懂，而且若是真出了什么问题，维吉尔或许压根儿就不会出现在这儿？尼禄想着。  
于是他简明扼要地把情况叙述了一遍，强调了一下他所推断的可能性，听完之后的维吉尔点了点头，然后扛麻袋似的把睡死的但丁扛到肩上，重新划开空间走了进去。

当但丁被颠醒的第一时刻他感到的是一阵头重脚轻，接着他觉得大脑像是被什么东西糊住了一般昏沉，什么东西卡在他的肚子上很不舒服，他整个人晃晃悠悠的，这对原本就很头痛的人来说非常不友好。抑制住把肚子里的东西吐出来的欲望后他开始观察四周，地面在不断后退，还是倒着的，很显然他现在正被某个人扛在肩上行走，可真是个不客气的姿势，这让他看起来像只麻袋。接着他瞧见维吉尔的风衣下摆，阎魔刀刀柄上的绸缎在风里飘来飘去。哦，所以这“某个人”是维吉尔，这就让事情合理起来了，而且也让他松了口气。看来他老哥那个漫长而无聊的任务终于结束了，这任务竟然花了他两个礼拜，他一定得找时机好好嘲笑他一番。而松懈之后但丁觉得眩晕感更重了，而且现在这个尴尬的姿势对减缓眩晕并没有什么作用。  
——唔……维吉尔？你那破任务处理完了？我在哪儿。天。我觉得现在有十只大象踩在我脑门上跳舞。  
——你去了佛度那，在尼禄的餐桌上醉倒之后，我们现在被次元门扔在了在离红墓不远的山丘上。这可能和你现在喝醉的状态有关。  
维吉尔简单地解释了一下。  
听到这一些的但丁显然顿了一下。  
——…等等……真的？…我喝醉了？在尼禄面前？  
而知晓了这个残酷的事实之后的他显然忽略了某些关键问题，他用手捂着自己的脸发出一阵哀嚎，甚至忘记了调侃“次元门目的地出错”这种维吉尔技术生涯上的重大失误。这事态非常的严重，这可能是他自认识尼禄以来最丢脸的时刻。  
——嗯，我们猜同你杀死的那头恶魔有关。  
维吉尔补充到，虽然但丁看上去并没有在听。  
——说真的你都没见过我喝醉！  
但丁大叫起来。  
——我见过，当你6岁时偷喝父亲的酒。  
而维吉尔平静地反驳到。  
——小时候不算！  
但丁叫嚣着。  
维吉尔被他吵地咋舌。  
看来人在喝醉的时候确实会变得荒谬而不可理喻，虽然他们并不算是真正意义上的人类，而且这种情况确实很少见，不过维吉尔还是决定离酒精远一点。现在的但丁愚蠢到仿佛回到了6岁。他忍无可忍地皱着眉头弯下腰把但丁放下来。  
——既然已经醒了，我想你已经可以自己走……  
然而维吉尔的话还没说完，脚刚着地的但丁便膝盖一软重新跌回了他身上。  
维吉尔条件反射地伸手扶住了他。就那么一小会儿空气都静止了，维吉尔难以置信地瞧着但丁，而但丁显然和他一样吃惊。  
——……呃…虽然我已经记不得那只恶魔长什么样了，但是我觉得它可以毁灭世界。  
但丁开始极其尴尬地调侃。  
然后他又被维吉尔扛了回去。  
糟糕的一天。  
但丁绝望地想着。这大概是他的传奇人生中最丢人的时刻！  
——…维吉尔，放我下来。  
但丁郁闷地哼哼起来，他已经不想再以这种丢人的姿势扛着了。  
——很遗憾，我们刚才试过了，对现在的你来说好好站立都很困难。  
而维吉尔冷酷无情地拒绝了他。  
听完这个事实后但丁整个儿停顿了一小会儿，像是放弃了挣扎，然而下一秒他开始全方位物理层面上的挣扎。他甚至忘了他其实有很多更有效的方法来挣脱他兄弟。维吉尔闹不过他，虽然一大半原因是不想让自己早上刚打理过的大衣因为这些无用的动静变得皱巴巴的。但是但丁总是知道在什么时候得寸进尺，于是他俩一起翻倒在草坪上。几乎是扭在了一起，考虑到这会儿但丁借着酒劲没骨头似的拿维吉尔当垫背。  
而他哥那件精致大衣的下摆不负众望地，还是皱了，甚至还糊上了不少草叶和松土。  
——………闹够了？给我一个不送你两刀醒醒酒的理由。  
维吉尔恶狠狠地说着。  
而但丁听后哈哈大笑着从维吉尔身上滚到一旁的草坪上。有些碎叶子被他的动作掀了起来，有些黏在他的头发上，大部分碰擦在他的衣服上发出窸窸窣窣的声音。他大大咧咧地在草坪上仰躺着，这个姿势让他舒服了很多。炫丽的星云在夜晚的天空中铺开，它们映进他的眼睛里。  
——你还走不走。  
维吉尔看着躺下了就不动的但丁，拍掉身上的草叶和土用刀支起身子。  
——别这么急嘛老哥，今晚星空不错。  
而但丁把他又拉了回来，维吉尔大衣的下摆光荣地又皱了一条。  
——哎，还记不记得很小的时候我们也会像这样坐在一起看星星。  
但丁已经自顾自地开启了话题。  
而维吉尔已经自然而然地不再追究但丁弄皱他大衣的责任，就好像类似的事情他已经做过了很多遍。他看了一眼但丁，随后在喉口微微叹了口气，沉默着用手撑着草地仰起头去看这同一片天空。  
——那时候我们几岁？有5岁吗？那时候我都提不动叛逆。  
在察觉到他哥并没有那么急着离开的时候但丁接着说了下去。  
——那个时候妈妈呀，你呀，都在，我们三个人就像这样拥着。  
他一边说着还一边抬起手做着手势。  
——那个时候老爹在吗？我有些记不得了。反正之后他就不知道跑去哪里了。  
——有很长一段时间我都觉得那天的星空是我见过最美丽的东西。  
——之后就很难见到了。  
——你这家伙后来总是一个人偷偷跑到隔壁城市去。  
——佛度那的夜晚其实还挺不错。  
——说真的你该去多看看你儿子，这小子成长地非常快。  
——哦对了，如果你想看夜景，事务所天台是个不错的观赏地点，你可以去试试。  
……  
但丁一口气零零散散地说了一大通话，也不顾维吉尔到底想不想接，就好像他只是想把话一股脑儿全丢出来，丢完了就停止了，像是终于说累了一样。  
而维吉尔确实没有接应，他只是安静地听完了。现在他们之中没有一个人说话，深夜里大自然寂静的声响很快就涌了过来，风声，水声，草木声，人类社会已在深夜进入了梦乡，世界这时候会像个空谷一样，但丁很熟悉这个感觉。  
他俩就这么呆了好一会儿，直到几只昆虫跳起来从他们眼前飞过并去到很远的地方。但丁用眼神追了它们好一会儿，最后收回视线。  
——维吉尔？  
然后他低喃着，像是在确认他哥哥是不是还在，接着也没等维吉尔有回应，他就一个人自言自语起来。  
——你为什么会选择留下来着？你瞧，你已经拿到你想要的东西了。如果你希望的话，我是指，如果你觉得是时候了的话，你随时都可以离开，我尊重你的选择。只是你若是又捅出什么烂摊子事儿，我还是会去踢你的屁股。  
——为什么这么说。  
而维吉尔的声音在这这时候插了进来。  
——嗯？哈哈哈，没什么。  
像是没有料到维吉尔会接他的话茬，但丁笑出了声音。随后他调整了一下姿势，把双手枕到脑袋后头，眨眼睛的时候睫毛刮在刘海上。  
——或许因为我们总是这样？  
过了一会儿他说到。  
——每当我发觉的时候，你已经头也不回地走到我够不到的地方去了。  
——……  
——说真的，那时候我甚至在想：你会不会一点儿都不在乎我。这听起来很幼稚是不是？  
但丁说着，随后又坦然地笑起来。  
——但是后来我想，这又有什么关系呢。我在乎你就够了。  
但丁自顾自地呢喃，声音懒散得仿佛下一刻就会再次睡着。他没有去看维吉尔，也不想寻求这些胡言乱语能够得到什么应答。你瞧，他哥哥是个沉默寡言的家伙。而且现在他们之间有一个醉汉，他的脑袋甚至还晕着，醉酒的人总有小小的特殊权利来说一些任性的话吧。  
但丁笑起来，不知怎么的感觉突然松了一口气。他躺在草地上，看着那片白色的星点洒满蓝紫色的天际，晚风把他的头发都吹了起来。  
——喔哦，今晚的夜空确实不错。可以记入我喜欢的自然风景之一。  
他评价了起来。  
——你错了但丁。  
维吉尔却开口截断了他的话头。这让但丁抬起眼睛来确认他。他瞧见维吉尔迎着他的目光，那股视线看进他的眼睛里。  
——我在乎你。不论是小时候，分开的时候，还是现在，我都在乎你。而这就是我留下来的理由。  
维吉尔一字一句地这么陈述。  
而但丁几乎是错愕地张开了嘴巴，那样子看起来非常的愚蠢。他像是压根儿没有想过他哥哥会直接了当地说出这些来，以至于他的大脑停滞了有大概几秒钟才想起把自己脸上丢人表情收起来。  
——靠…真的假的。  
他小声嘀咕着，撇过眼睛局促地用手挠了挠鼻尖，他的耳朵尖有点儿红，也或许是因为这会儿酒劲儿还没有过去的缘故，你瞧，他喝醉了嘛，所以脸颊有点烫也不能怪他。然而这可真是太过了，但丁想着。他用脑子快速地思考着该如何应答维吉尔这一直击，但是他很快就放弃了，他找不到应对方法，该死，胸口升出来的暖意像是把他整个儿浸泡了一遍，这让他幸福而又满足。  
他最终妥协地转回头去。  
——Damn，认真的，你什么时候变得这么能说会道了？  
但丁朝他哥埋汰着，声音里藏着控制不住的笑意。  
而维吉尔没打算回击他，他满意地扯出一个不可置否的笑容，刚才但丁的一系列小动作令他心情愉快。  
他抬起脸瞧了瞧那片星空，它们确实非常漂亮。  
——维吉尔，我们回家吧。  
但丁说到。  
——嗯。  
——呃……说好了，这次不许用扛的。  
——…好。  
——我可真是饿极了，我觉得现在能吃下两大盒披萨。我在尼禄那儿是只喝了酒吗？？  
——……那得问你自己。  
……

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *于是阿哥背着阿弟被次元门丢到了lady家门口【。  
*其实就是想看阿哥直球他弟。  
*维吉尔选手得一分。  
*私设是次元门的稳定性和被通过的主体物的稳定性有关，醉酒模式不稳定xx 是不走心私设请不要在意【猛虎下跪】


End file.
